The Fall of OCP
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Terminator vs RoboCop. The fight goes on in this encounter of the ages. The trail leads them here. Here to this building. This corporation. The powerhouse of this world. And it was only a matter of time before the true battle would begin.


OCP. Omni Consumer Products. Considered to be the wealthiest most powerful organization known throughout the world. An organization that with each passing day new and deciding products are developed. Some that are considered to be breakthroughs. Some that could considered to be upgrades to their previous models. A mega corporation with numerous divisions scattered around each floor of the massive building. Divisions affecting every level of consumer need,society,and as well as they're very own government. A government that itself didn't know it was being played. Old Detroit. This would be the place. The place where a full scale rebuild would take place. It had merely started years ago with the police force going on strike. A strike that has caused panic to erupt throughout the city with its citizens demanding change. Demanding for someone to take charge of the situation. Who better than the ones that had caused the mess to begin with? Who better than the ones that pulled the strings behind the curtains all along to ensure this city would be there for the taking. It was only a matter of time now. The city had no way of paying them back for helping to keep the peace. A rather large debt of thirty five million dollars. And they didn't expect them to pay anyways. This had been the plan all along. Old Detroit would be foreclosed on with a new era just on the horizon. A new era in which robotic beings would patrol the streets brushing away the need of spending money on an ordinary police officer. Or so they thought. As right now while an intense meeting is about to take place between the mayor of the city and the man in charge of the whole thing two figures slowly make their way towards the tower. The world known OCP Tower. Two figures dressed up nicely to blend in perfectly with the crowd surrounding them carrying a silver suitcase in each of their hands.

A pair that merely pay a glance towards each other when they come to a stop on the sidewalk across the street away from the tower when they see an unusual sight. The sight of some kind of robotic being stationed at the entrance of the being. A model in which neither has ever seen before. A model that instantly makes them take notice when they see the two cannons it possess. Such cannons that they watch being directed all around like a turret before it happens. This turret speaks demanding a passing by citizens to come to a halt and drop down his weapon. A weapon that the man doesn't even possess as his face turns into pure horror before suddenly intense gunfire erupts through the area causing many to let out screams. Screams that are barely heard as this turret turns its cannons towards the backing away citizen and unleashes round after round into the citizen's chest turning his business suit crimson rather quickly. Causes his body to spasm with every round that connects sending him barreling back until he is unmoving from the ground causing the cannons to cease fire. Cause the turret to retract its cannons and go bow down with a noticeable spark coming out from its back. A sight that makes the two beings glance towards each other before with a nod coming from the female slowly they make their way across the street passing by a quickly gathering crowd that rush towards the deceased body. Some in which to their pleasure are a couple of security guards that will just make their jobs much easier. So much easier as they slip into the building and across the first floor into an elevator while men and women alike make their way towards the entrance of the building with interested looks across their faces just wanting to know what the commotion is.

Placing her suitcases down onto the ground reaching out with a jab of her thumb instantly Cameron watches with an emotionless look the elevator doors close and with a shake feels the elevator slowly rising up towards the top floors of the building. Hearing the sound of another pair of suitcases being lowered down glancing over to her side suddenly without having a chance to react Cameron feels herself being spinned around and pushed up against the elevator walls with a pair of lips on her own. A kiss that she can't help but return as her right hand comes up to pull his head closer while the fingers of her left hand thread through his short hair.

" Remember the plan."

Nodding her head gently against his own with her lips curling up into a smile gently Cameron brings her right hand forward and traces a small scar just under John's right eye causing his eyes to close upon her touch.

" Don't worry. I'm not taking any prisoners."

" And John Henry?"

Seeing the worry in his eyes sending a reassuring smile his way reaching down slowly Cameron's hand unclasps the lock of one of her suitcases and disappears inside before it comes back revealing a familiar looking gun firmly being clutched.

" I'll terminate the fucker."

Letting out a chuckle nodding his head gently against her own hearing the sound of a ding coming from the elevator doors with a quick peck on the lips John feels Cameron separating from him and exit out of the elevator with her suitcases in her hand causing him to pick up his own and quickly follow after her. Follow after his protector finding everyone that looks their way quickly steer clear when they see the firearm in her right hand being tucked between her hand and the suitcase. A clear path that stays true as he follows after her across the floor towards their destination. Towards the one room that would allow him to control the entire building to as he saw fit. A room that is closed off by a metal door. Or it should have been anyways. At this moment a pair of security guards come rushing out of the room heading straight for them. Guards that the moment she sees them approaching instantly Cameron drops the suitcase in her right hand and points the massive firearm that she had taken from her latest conquest straight at the security guards causing them to come to a drastic halt with looks of horror across their faces. Looks that she ignores as she nods her head back to where they once came.

" The door. Open it. Now!"

Receiving nothing but a silent nod keeping her eyes trained on one of the security guards that makes his way back over towards the door with an id card in his hand while the other stands perfectly still with his hands raised in surrender suddenly as the sound of a click echoes through the silent hallway followed by the sound of the metal door sliding open on its own without showing any sort of emotion across her face Cameron nods her head towards the room.

" Get in."

Not needing to be told twice without looking away from his captor slowly the security guard enters into the control center followed quickly by his partner as the woman advances on them with her aim not wavering for a single second while her companion follows close behind. A companion that the moment the door closes gives the woman a reassuring nod as his face masks into determination before suddenly gunfire erupts through the room. As round after round leaves her firearm landing clean against into each of the security guards chests turning their uniforms quickly crimson when she sends scatter shots their way until they fall back to the old ground. Retracting her index finger from the trigger glancing around for any sort of movement finding none glancing over towards John with a quick nod slowly Cameron begins her advance across the room heading towards a nearby open doorway before she disappears around the corner.

Walking over the lifeless bodies of the security guards in front of him throwing his suitcase down on a nearby table quickly making his way over towards a massive computer monitor with hundreds of security feeds across the screen pulling the keyboard close to him instantly without looking away John goes to work typing away on the keyboard as the sound of gunfire echoes through the room coming from around the corner. Gunfire that he ignores and instead focuses his attention on the screen in front of him. Focused on searching every single floor of the building looking for anything out of the ordinary. Looking for anything that could be considered robotic while Cameron silently emerges from around the corner and drops her suitcase down next to own before she opens it up and gets started rebuilding an M4 that had been scattered inside of her suitcase in pieces with numerous magazine clips all around it.

An M4 that is rebuilt in short order before she opens up another suitcase and loads a grenade gently into the grenade launcher attachment while she sees out of the corner of her eye John bringing up a security feed up onto the monitor and enlarging it. A feed coming from what looked to be a laboratory. Some kind of laboratory with a few robots that look just like the turret outside. Some in which look like a downgrade from the so called RoboCop that she had faced before. All models that she has no data on. But if history has taught her anything it was to expect the unexpected. RoboCop. The first of his kind had no kind of chip present in his head. No nothing but a human brain. A partial brain that brought up many questions. Questions of if perhaps Skynet was already experimenting on human subjects? Such experiments that had taken place in her time. There was only one way to find out.

Cocking back causing the grenade to be loaded into the attachment raising the barrel of the M4 up towards the ceiling and leaning against her shoulder making her way over towards John reaching out gently Cameron lays her free hand down on his shoulder causing his eyes to shift to her.

" Robotics division. Thirtieth floor."

Nodding her head in understanding leaning down gently Cameron presses her lips to John's own before she pulls back and smiles at him briefly.

" Stay here. I'll be back."

Turning on her heels making her way towards the closed door swiping an ID card across the scanner that she had snagged off from another security guard as she watches the door slide open just as she gets halfway through the open doorway a voice calling out to her stops her in her place.

" Cameron?"

Seeing that he has her full attention when she stops and glances back his way with a smile John nods his head.

" Come back to me in one piece and I'll buy you a new purple jacket."

Flashing a smile his way nodding her head without any delay Cameron turns her head back forward and exits out of the room with the door sliding closed right behind her.

* * *

_Murphy? Where the hell are you?_

Glancing down occasionally at the device resting on her lap that continues to beep with a blinking light in the center like a compass turning slightly on the steering wheel bringing her police cruiser down a familiar dirt road that heads straight for an abandoned warehouse stepping off slightly of the gas pedal lowering the crusier's speed down as she comes up towards the entrance without any delay Lewis brings the cruiser to a sudden halt and gets out with the tracking device firmly in her left hand while her right remains by her side grazing her handgun from its holster. A tracking device that gets louder with every single step that she takes towards the warehouse.

_Murphy? What the hell are you doing here?_

Pushing down on a button on the tracker's side causing it to turn off quickly clasping the tracker onto her belt without any delay Lewis retracts her handgun from her holster and slowly pushes open the slightly open warehouse door silently before she emerges inside with the barrel of the handgun pointing straight ahead. A barrel that goes from left to right as her eyes look all around her surroundings. Look around the abandoned warehouse with slightly wide eyes at what she sees. This place. This so called abandoned warehouse was anything but abandoned. She knew this along with some of her fellow officers. No, this place was being used as a small shelter for those that had their homes taken away from them by OCP. Had been forced onto the streets with nowhere to go. But this? What she is seeing right now. She has never seen anything like this before. The far wall. A metal wall that looks as though it had been melted with some kind of intense heat. Maybe some kind of laser from the way a sphere like shape is traced through the wall showing the outside world. A sight that she thought she would never see. But a sight that she shakes away as she continues to search for her partner. Silently continues to move through the warehouse making sure to watch her every step. Making sure to keep her handgun pointed forward and her eyes and ears open for a sudden movement. For any sort of signs of life. But nothing could prepare her for this. Nothing could prepare her for a sight that she sees in a darkened room. A sight of a familaur metal leg sticking out from underneath a white medical cloth. A leg that doesn't move. Such a sight that makes her eyes widen and the grip on her handgun loosen as she comes to a complete stop. Closing her eyes only to reopen them a few moments later finding it to be too real taking a long deep breath silently making her way across the room until she is standing at the head of the table taking her left hand off from her handgun reaching down just as her fingers graze the white cloth suddenly Lewis retracts her hand back to her side.

_This can't be happening. Not again._

Flexing her fingers taking a long calming breath with her left hand shaking snapping her hand up instantly Lewis grasps hold of the white sheet and pulls it off with a tug before she recoils in total shock as the handgun in her hand slips to the ground with a clang.

" Murphy!?"

* * *

" This is bullshit! Bullshit you senile old bastard!"

Ah this was like music to his ears. Off course they had engineered the police strike. That has been the easy part. Cut down their salaries fifty percent and take away their pension was all he needed to do to ensure it. A strike that even now doesn't look as though it would end anytime soon and he was just fine with that. It would just make it even easier for his grand scheme to come to pass. He wasn't lying when he said he was taking Detroit by storm. A city littered with crime. A city that is tearing itself apart while he sits behind his desk just waiting for the day he can make it official. Just waiting for the day the deadline passes on by allowing him to claim ownership of this city. Allowing him to take control and tear down this city. To rip apart every single crime litter street. To tear down every single home and building in the area to make something better. To make this city more affordable. To make a city in his image. And this man. This so called Mayor Kazak had been the key. The man that he had to personally thank when he signed on the dotted line ensuring this city's doom. It was unlikely he would be able to raise the money in such a short amount of time. He never indeed for this man to pay him back and now it was only a matter of time before he would bring Detroit into a new era.

Suddenly as he is about to respond to this stuttering Mayor that continues to throw insult after insult his way while members of his staff try to talk some sense into him a scream coming from his closed office door echoes through the room. A scream that is quickly followed by gunshots. Of automatic fire that causes one of his guards to leap over and bring him down to hide behind his office desk while the two remaining pull out their concealed guns and point them at the closed door. A door none look away from as silence suddenly fills the air. No sounds of screaming. No sounds of gunfire. Not even a whisper. A scene that makes the two guards look towards each other before slowly they advance towards the door. Advance with one trailing a couple of feet behind before suddenly they come to a drastic halt when the handle of the door jiggles. Jiggles and is tugged back only for the door to not budge thanks to the locks applied. A tug that after once ceases to exist. Something that makes each of the guards point their firearms directly at the door unwavering before the unexpected happens.

Before a loud crash is heard when the end of a barrel comes crashing through the middle of the door. A large barrel that just as the guards eyes go wide suddenly they see no more when a loud explosion erupts when a grenade is launched their way. An explosion that causes every single window to shatter. Causes every single meeting table in the large office to be flipped over upon impact. This explosion that could be felt a few levels below as the ceiling shakes causing everyone present to snap their heads up with looks of shock. An office that after a few moments another loud bang is heard when the closed door is kick inward and sent crashing to the ground with a tremendous thud revealing a young brunette in a short black dress holding an M4. A woman whose eyes go from brown to blue making every single pair of eyes look towards her in horror. Horror before they let out screams when she turns her M4 towards them and unleashes round after round. Round after round that strike each member of the Mayor's campaign staff as they try to cower away. Round after round that pierce through the skin of Mayor Kuzak as he tried desperately to make his way over to cower behind a flipped over meeting table. An office that soon becomes a blood bath with countless dead bodies littering the floor as a mixture of their blood flows across the rug like a river.

Remaining perfectly silent feeling his remaining guard's hand still pushing him down before he has a chance to react suddenly the chairman's eyes go wide when he sees his guard snap up to his feet with his handgun trained forward only for gunfire to ensue. Only to watch as his guard is gunned down when round after round strikes him in the chest turning his suit crimson as his lifeless body falls back tripping over his legs. A body that he can only look towards in horror before his eyes are directed away when he hears silent footsteps. Silent clangs from heels making their way towards him. A pair of heels that slowly makes him crawl on his hands and knees around the table hoping against hope that he will be able to escape unharmed. A hopeful thought that goes out the window when the sound of a click coming in front of him echoes through the air. When his head raises up finding himself staring at the end of the barrel of a handgun. The last sight The Old Man would ever see when a bullet goes straight through his forehead and out the other side.


End file.
